


Catch Feelings

by lolitaweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaweasley/pseuds/lolitaweasley
Summary: Pansy and Seamus have a weekly tradition of snogging in his office, but are they looking for more?





	Catch Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare Volume 4.  
Song Prompt - Feels by Calvin Harris feat. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry and Big Sean from the movie Shazam

Pansy sat up quietly and checked to see if his eyes were still closed. She got out of bed and moved stealthily to find her dress and pull it over her head. 

“Ya don’t have to rush off, ya know,” she heard from behind her.

She froze.

He spoke again. “Ya could stay.”

She inhaled and then let out a deep breath. “It’s probably best if I leave now.” She got up from the bed searching for her heels.

“What’s the matter? ‘fraid yer going to catch feelings for me or somethin’?” he joked with a hint of pain.

Not hearing his disappointment, she grimaced as she reached down and gathered her purse and sweater. She moved closer to the fireplace. “It’s just better this way. I- I’ll see you around.” She grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out her flat.

As soon as she entered her flat, she dropped what she was carrying and threw herself onto her couch. She stared at the ceiling reliving the evening before. 

They’d never taken it back to either of their flats before. That would’ve been too personal. She was used to a quick grope and snog when their friends gathered together at Seamus’ pub The Red Lion. 

_How did I let myself get so close? Didn’t he realize that I wanted to stay, that’s why it was much safer not to. I want so much more from him than he wants to give. I’ve got to back off before I get my heart broken._

After the war, it had taken a while for things to get the way they were. Pansy and Hermione had been put on the same rotation during Healer training and that changed everything. Through apologies, difficult conversations and time, the two had somehow managed to merge their friend groups into one.

Every Friday night they would all gather together somewhere to let loose, catch up and enjoy time with friends. And for the last six months, sometime during the night Pansy would find herself meeting Seamus in the back office for a quick snog. Then afterwards they would return to the group and move on as if nothing had happened. Until last night.

*  
Seamus leaned back against the headboard and groaned. He had thought that this evening would change things between them. He decided it was time to tell Pansy that he wanted more than just a quick romp in the loo. After about a year and a half of getting to know her, he’d realized he’d wanted more. He’d decided to make his move, but when he had run into on the way to the loo. he’d let his hormones do the talking instead of his words. This started the tradition of their weekly snog sessions.

After that first time night, she returned to their friends and acted like nothing had happened. He figured she wanted to keep this new part of their relationship between them as she wrapped her head around it. Each time he would try to bring up their relationship, but she would quickly make up an excuse to get back to their friends.

He had planned to have the conversation the evening before, but she had come in hot and barely let him even get in a word. Things progressed faster than they usually did and he had apparated them to his flat. He had been so happy to realize they were finally on the same page, but seeing her flee so quickly this morning made him realize that she wasn’t interested in him. 

_Suppose she doesn’t feel the same way ‘bout me._

Seamus took a deep breath and tried not to let the feeling of disappointment take over. 

*  
After spending the weekend overthinking what had happened between herself and Seamus, Pansy decided that she was going to try her best to move forward and try to forget about him. When another Healer named Jack invited her for dinner after their shift had ended, she readily accepted. 

_Why shouldn’t I get to know him better? He is very handsome and an excellent Healer._

Jack smiled at her as he softly gripped her arm and side-along apparated them. When Pansy got her bearings after the apparition she realized that Jack and brought them to The Red Lion. 

“Pansy, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale,” Jack asked.

“Oh I just can never get used to side-along. I’m okay,” she replied as she tried to relax her body. 

Jack nodded at her and lead her into the pub. They found a booth towards the back and Pansy was hopeful that if Seamus was there he might not see them. 

_He’s the owner. He’s probably in the office working. I shouldn’t worry about it._

Of course she was wrong. 

As she and Jack were settled into their booth and looked at the menu, she saw Seamus come out from the kitchen and get behind the bar. He was quick to greet those customers that were sitting at the bar and got straight to work refill everyone’s drinks. Pansy couldn’t stop watching him.

He seemed so content to be there. It looked so easy for him to engage his customers and make them feel right at home. Pansy realized that he did that for her as well. He was quick to make her laugh and lighten up the mood when they were gathered with friends. He always understood that there were times the job of Healer was heavy and she just needed to let go.

A young woman came over to the booth and took Pansy and Jack’s orders and went to the kitchen to put in their order. After a few moments of silence Pansy realized that Jack had asked her a question.

She shook her head trying to clear it.“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Jack smiled. “I asked what you like to do when you aren’t working.”

“Oh, well, you know as much as I do that free time is hard to come by. I mostly spend time with my friends when I’m not working. What about you?” Pansy’s eyes went back to Seamus.

“I mostly just spend time with my boyfriend, David.”

Pansy’s attention quickly went back to Jack. “Your boyfriend?”

Jack chuckled, “Yeah, didn’t you know I was gay?”

“No, but I should have figured. You’re very attractive.” 

Jack threw back his head and laughed. “You know, Hermione told me that you might need to hear the story of how David and I got together.”

“Hermione?”

Jack shrugged, “She said that it might interest you.”

Pansy sat back curious as to why Hermione thought this had anything to do with her. “Tell me how you and David found each other.”

“David and I have known each other since school. We were always part of the same friend group. I was finishing Healer training and David was working on his Arithmancy Mastery. We were both too busy for relationships, but in our group of friends everyone had coupled off so we always found ourselves thrown together. We decided that since we were both single and far too busy for real relationships we would help each other out. If you know what I mean.”

Pansy rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Well, we had our arrangement for about three months before I realized I had started to fall for David and wanted more, but I was not going to bring it up. Why risk losing what seemed to be working so well. I didn’t realize that David had also started to catch feelings for me.”

“How did you figure it out?” Pansy leaned forward.

Jack smiled, “David ran into me having dinner with Healer Atkinson. It was the last part of my formal interview before I was offered a position at St. Mungo’s, but David thought it was a date. Let’s just say he became a little jealous and let me know.”

Pansy laughed, “What did Healer Atkinson say?”

“He said something about letting us figure things out and mentioned his wife a few times before leaving,” Jack smirked.

“Well, it sounds like you and David figured things out.”

“We did and all it took was a little jealousy, a confession of feelings and the willingness to go for what we wanted.”

“And Hermione told you I needed to hear this story?” Pansy asked.

Jack nodded.

“I don’t suppose she told you where to bring me to lunch too, did she?”

Jack started to reply, but was interrupted.

“‘lo Pansy. I see ya thought me pub would be the perfect place for yer romantic date.”

Pansy looked up with wide eyes to find Seamus had made his way over to their both.

“Actually Jack picked this place.”

“Oh, Jack did, did he,” Seamus’ face was slowly getting redder.

Pansy nodded and watched Seamus glare at Jack.

“He was just telling me about his boyfriend, David.

“Oh he was, was -” Seamus stopped with a look of surprise on his face.

Jack looked back and forth between Pansy and Seamus. “I think that’s my cue to get back to my boyfriend, David. My boyfriend. Because I’m gay,” he said clearly to avoid any misunderstandings. Jack winked at Pansy and slid out of the booth.

Pansy also slid out of the booth and stood in front of Seamus.

“Were you jealous because I was with another man?”

“Ummm, you see…” Seamus ran his fingers through his hair trying to figure out what to say.

Pansy stepped a little closer to Seamus. “Did you really want me to stay at your place on Friday night?” 

“Course I did, Pansy. I’ve been trying to get ya to talk about our relationship for a while now. Then ya ran out on me.”

“I thought you were trying to end things with me,” Pansy whispered.

“End things? Why would I do that? I’m mad about ya.” Seamus reached out and grabbed Pansy’s hands in his.

“You are?” 

“Like I said, I’ve been tryin’ to tell ya for ages.”

Pansy stood there holding his hands and looking up at him with a smile on her face.

“Seamus, I think you need my help in your office.”

“I do?” he questioned. A look of understanding quickly took over, “Oh, yes, I do!”

Taking her by the hand, he led her back towards the office.

“Seamus, remind me to thank Hermione later.”


End file.
